Is it meant to be?
by The sweetheart
Summary: On a rainy day an amethyst eyed teen meets a crimson eyed stranger.How can the stranger change his life? "I've desided to take you with me to Egypt." Puzzleshipping for now. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_You know, I have aways wanted to have my own story. To be able to write what I want, to hear reviews about my stories, yet I don't. Every story begins with the same thing. A new student arrives , they fall in love, she finds out his dark secret, but this is not all about it. You don't write stories for the fun of it, you express what you feel and want. The writers keep you in suspense, but it aways turns out the same way.  
>I have never experienced true love , but I wish I did. It's lonely, I feel an emptiness in my heart, but I don't want it to brake, I am willing to wait for that special someone, no matter how much I feel the emptiness.<em>

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><em>A young teen gave out a sigh, another day of high school has teen went by the name of Yugi Moto, who was very short for his age which was 16 years old. He had black hair with purple tips and blond bangs framed his face and his hair was shaped in a star. He had big amethyst eyes, which sparkled like a jewel in the light. Yugi groaned as he finished putting the last books in his backpack. Closing his locker, Yugi got ready to go home. At the entrance of the school, Yugi groaned once again, as it was raining.

"Hey, Yug." A blond teen called out. He was tall, with dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said with a small smile on his face.

"Damn it. It's raining." Joey cursed. Yugi shook his head.

"Listen Yug. I gotta go home." The blond teen said.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Yugi said with a fake smile.

"Ya sure?" Joey asked concerned.

"Yeah." Yugi said. Joey looked at him a little unsure.

"Well, if you say so." Joey said and put his bag on his head and started running.

Yugi was the only one left at the school. Even from the smallest cold breeze he could get sick.(A/N:Just like me :D) Yugi shivered a little and wrapped his arms around him self.

'Wish I had brought an umbrella with me.' Yugi thought and looked at the sky. It looked like the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Maybe he should take his chances and just run for it. But then in the morning he would've been sick. Yugi leaned on the wall and gave a tired sigh.'I don't care if I get sick. I just want to go home.' Yugi thought. He stepped out of the school and was ready to take off on a run when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what are you still doing in school?" A deep baritone voice asked.

Yugi's breath hitched; for some reason that voice sounded very familiar. He turned around and was met with crimson eyes."Um... waiting for the raining to stop?" The reply sounded more like a question than an answer. He then looked at the person, actually _looked_ at him.

The stranger looked like himself, but a little taller, tanned and muscular, his hair was the same as Yugi's, but his tips were crimson and he had three blond bangs shooting up in his hair. The crimson eyes teen was wearing a deep blue leather shirt, jacket and pants.

Yugi thought that the person in front of him was drop-dead-gorgeous.

The taller teen raised an eyebrow and Yugi dropped his head hiding the blush. "It looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon. How about I give you a ride?" The stranger offered.

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes.'I don't even know him and he offers me a ride? What if, it's a trap?' Yugi thought, and was thinking how to decline in a polite manner.

"My name is Yami, and I won't hurt you. Does that put your mind to ease?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him for a few second and slowly nodded.

A few seconds later a black limousine, pulled up in front of the school. "Come, let's go." Yami said and walked down the stairs and opened his umbrella.

"Are you coming?" Yami asked, and Yugi shook his head to get rid of his awed trance. The teen hurried down the stairs to Yami and hid under the umbrella. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's wrist to bring him closer. Yugi tensed up.

"Relax, I won't hurt you. You will get wet if you don't stay close." Yami said and Yugi relaxed slightly.  
>They neared the limousine and the driver opened the door and they got in. Yugi shivered a little as hot air hit him. The limousine started to drive."Where do you live little one?" Yami asked and Yugi blushed at the nickname.<p>

"I live at the Kame Game Shop." he said. Yami nodded and told his driver."Yugi."

"Huh?" Yami said, confused.

"My name is Yugi." The amethyst eyed teen said.

"Oh, ok." Yami said and they both settled in a comfortable silence.

The car pulled up in front the shop.

"Here." Yami said handing him his umbrella. Yugi looked at him

"I'm sorry I can't take it. The door is a few steps away. I won't get wet." Yugi said. Yami nodded in understanding.

"May our paths cross again little one." Yami said with a note of suspense as Yugi shut the door. He went in the shop and saw a few boxes scattered in the house.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out.

"In the living room." The old man replied. Yugi walked in the living room, to find his grandfather on the sofa looking exhausted. The old man's name was Sugoroku. He was short, gray hair and a green bandara on his head. He had amethyst eyes that had faded in a light purple color from old age.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked confused and concerned.

"Sit down my boy." Sugoroku said.

"Listen. I'm going on a dig in Egypt and I will be gone for a long time; the dig will be hard. And you may be old but I'm concerned about you." Yugi was now very confused.

"So, I will take you with me and you will go to school there." Sugoroku told him. Yugi stared at his grandfather, letting the information sink in. Yugi then smiled.

"Thank you grandpa." Yugi said hugging the old man. But then Yugi's face fell."But what about Joey and Honda?" Yugi said.  
>"You can come visit them on vacations." The old man said. Yugi nodded very sadly. "Don't worry Yugi they won't forget you." His grandpa had a smile on his face, trying to cheer up his grandson.<p>

"Okay." He put up a fake smile.

"Now, go pack; we are leaving at the end of the week. Don't worry I have already sorted out things with the school."

Yugi nodded and went upstairs to do his homeworks and pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YOU WHAT?" Two voices shouted. All the students looked at them. Yugi tried to shrink in his seat.

"Keep it down." He whispered. Joey was rubbing his forehead and Honda was glaring at everyone who passed. Honda was tall, tanned and he had black hair and brown eyes.

"We are gonna miss ya Yug." Joey said, with hurt in his voice.

"I just found out yesterday. What was I supposed to do?" Yugi asked sadly.

"You couldn't do anything." Honda comforted him.

Then the school bell rang. Joey then suddenly grinned."Well then. Let's make this the best week we've ever had." Joey said putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders, ruffling the smaller teen's hair.

"Cut it out Joey." Yugi whined. Then they all laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>The week passed rather quickly and Yugi didn't see the mysterious crimson eyed teen anywhere. He gave out a long sigh. He was really going to miss his friends and Japan. He had been to Egypt before, but not for a extended period of time. They were going to stay there for one or two years, depending on the dig. Yugi gave out another sigh.<p>

"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked. Joey and Honda had gotten up really early,-which is very early from them- to be with Yugi at the airport, before his plane had to leave.

"Well, I'm going to miss you all." Yugi told them and

Joey hugged him."Don't worry bud, we will see each other. That's what computers are for." They both chuckled.

"Yeah, your right." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

_Passengers for flight 464 will board at gate B2. All passengers can now board at this time._

"Come on, let's go Yugi." Sugoroku said. Yugi gave his friends one last hug and followed his grandfather. 

It was going to be a long journey, but he hoped that Egypt would be interesting. Heck, he could meet the love of his life there. Not that that would actually happen...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sooo what do you think?  
>Is it good or bad? Should I continue?<br>R&R :)

Oh and many thanks to my Beta reader: Redglowingheart


	2. Arrival and trouble

Hey, long time no see. :)  
>I've been meaning to write this chapter since I posted the first, but something aways stopped me.<br>Anyway I hope you enjoy it.  
>And thank to YukitoNO1 for reviewing this story, at least someone likes it. ^^<br>**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , only the plot.<br>Hmmm I wonder how much reviews I will get during the weekend. Anyway I'm posting this chapter ****unbetaed**** because I'm way too damn curious. (Like they say curiosity killed the cat.) **  
><strong>And when my Beta reader checks it I'll post the edited version. :) <strong>  
><span>Enjoy!<span>

_**Chapter 2**_

_Ah, sweet,sweet Egypt. I have always felt a connection there, since I was little, I have liked it and felt at peace.  
>Now going to live there for a year or two is a dream come true.<em>

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yugi, Yugi, come on wake up." an old voice said. Said teen groaned and slowly blinked open his amethyst eyes. Blinking a few times his vision came back into focus and saw his grandpa.  
>"What is it grandpa?" Yugi asked yawning.<br>"We are landing in 10 minutes. Buckle up your seatbelt." said the old man. The teen did so and they announced that they were now landing.

Getting off the plane, the teen stretched, hearing his bones pop he relaxed. Getting their luggage they headed to the exit.  
>"Suguroku." someone yelled. Said person turned around and smiled.<br>"Arthur, nice to see you."  
>Arthur was tall,had long white hair , mustache and lightly tanned skin. Both elder man hugged,well patted their backs more like it.<br>"Where is Rebecca?" the shorter elder asked.  
>"She's in the car." Arthur said with a smile then saw Yugi.<br>"Yugi my boy , my my you have grown up." Yugi blushed a little and both grandpas chuckled.  
>"Thank you Dr. Hawkins." a smile graced the old mans face.<br>"Now let's get you to your new house. Your stuff is already there all you need to do is unpack." nodding they came out of the airport and stopped in front of a jeep with an open roof. They saw a little girl, with long blond hair, green eyes that were hidden behind glasses, tipping away on her laptop.  
>"Rebecca." said girl lifted her head and saw two people, who she immediately recognized. Leaving her laptop on the seat next to her she jumped down from the jeep and immediately hugged<br>"Yugi. Oh, how I've missed you." she said with a big smile on her face. Yugi smiled a little too.  
>"Missed you too Becky." he said hugging the girl.<br>"Well now, you must be tired, let's get you settled in." Arthur suggested. Climbing in the car, they drove away , with Rebecca still clinging to Yugis arm.

After about an hour they arrived at a two story house. The house was painted a creamy color.  
>"Wow it's bigger than the game shop." Yugi said, getting off the jeep.<br>"Sure is." Rebecca said, cuddling the teens left arm.  
>"Rebecca, let go I need to get my things." the girl pouted, but let go.<br>Getting their stuff they brought them in the house.  
>The house looked even bigger than inside than outside.<br>"Wow." Yugi said. The walls were painted, the furniture was in place, the only problem was that boxes were scattered around.  
>"Yugi." said teen turned around to see Arthur pointing at the stairs.<br>"Your room is upstairs, last door on the right." nodding he said a quick 'thanks' and bolted up the stair. Rebecca started to follow but her grandfather stopped her and she pouted. Both elder man chuckled and started to unpack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Upstairs, Yugi opened the door to his room and quickly went inside. Taking a deep breath and letting it out , he shivered remembering how Rebecca clutched to him like a teddy bear.<br>Don't get him wrong, the girl was nice, but since they met , she had been clinging to him and not letting him go.  
>She was obsessed with him, asking everything about him, from the smallest thing to his biggest secret, but good thing he knew how to get out of talking.<p>

Looking around his room he was many boxes and a second door. Maneuvering around the boxes he opened the second door and saw that it was a bathroom. Cheering silently, he closed the door and looked at the boxes.  
>"Well, time to unpack."he said and took off his jacket , leaving only this white shirt and ripped jeans.<p>

It was late in the evening when , Sugoroku, Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins had finished unpacking.  
>Suguroku wiped his forehead with his hand and Arthur pulled out a hanker chief and wiped his forehead.<br>"At least everything is unpacked. I wonder if Yugi is ready?" Arthur asked. At that Rebecca perked up.  
>"I'll go and see." she said,but before she could make a step she was stopped.<br>"Yugi, hates being disturbed, he'll come downstairs when he is ready." his grandpa said and the girl nodded.  
>The other elder man took out his watch too see the time.<br>"Oh my it's late we better get going. We'll see you tomorrow Sugoroku." waving goodbye , they took off.  
>After a few minutes hurried footsteps were heard and a panting Yugi slid in the kitchen.<br>"Are they gone?" asked the teen. The elder looked at him than nodded. Yugi let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.  
>"How am I going to survive with Rebecca?" he asked no one in particular.<br>"You know the girl adores you, and she hasn't seen you in a while , it will pass." his grandpa said making tea.  
>"More like obsessed." Yugi said sitting on the table.<br>"Did you unpack?"  
>"Yeah, everything is unpacked."<br>"Good. What would you like for dinner?"  
>"Hm...pizza?" Sugoroku looked at him strangely.<br>"I'm too tired to make pizza. Think of something els." the elder man said and put two cups of tea on the table.  
>"Spaghetti?"<br>"The ready ones?"  
>"Yep."<br>"With what do you want, with chicken?"  
>"Yep." the elder man got up from the table and put water for boiling then added the spaghetti.<br>After they were ready , Yugi pulled out two plates and put the spaghetti on them.  
>"Mmm, delicious." Yugi said and continued to eat.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>After dinner , his grandpa went to bed and left Yugi to wash the dishes. After washing them he went to his room.<br>Opening the door he was met by darkness. _'I could have sworn I left the lights on.'_ he thought. Reaching for the switch and turning the lights on , nothing happened. Blinking a few times he tried to up just his eyes to the darkness, but no such luck. It was like smock , it was thick and nothing could be seen.  
>Suddenly he found himself stepping in the room and closing the door. Realizing what he did he gasped and turned around to open the door, but there was nothing there. He started to walk and walk he did.<br>He didn't know how much time he had walked but he was getting tired and this seemed like an endless maze. _'Am I dreaming this, this isn't my room. I don't even know what this is.' _the teen thought and suddenly he heard a deep very familiar baritone chuckle.  
>"W-who's there?" the frightened teen asked.<br>"Oh you know who I am little one." the voice echoed in the shadows.  
>"I don't know who you are and where am I?"<br>"You couldn't have forgotten me so easily huh Yugi?"  
>"For the last time I don't know who you are." suddenly blood red eyes appeared in front of him. Yugi gasped and stepped back only to by caught by two strong arms witch went around his wrist. On instinct he started to struggle , but the hands only held tighter.<p>

"Akaaa Aibou , there is no getting out so stop struggling." the voice whispered in his ear making a shiver go down his spine.  
>"Please let me go." the boy pleaded, but it was useless. The hands turned him around and brought him flush to a chest.<br>"I have finally, found you and I'm not going to loose you. I have been waiting for you for such a long time. Getting your grandfather take you with him to Egypt was the perfect, now I'm not going to let anyone take you." Yugi brought his head up and was met by pleading and determined crimson eyes. They were so familiar, then he recognized the person, but before he could say anything the person leaned down and brushed their lips together. Yugi gasped as he felt sparks erupt in his body, suddenly the lips moved to his neck.  
>"My sweet, sweet Aibou. I'm not going to louse you. I've waited too long for the Gods to answer my prayers. They finally have and I'm not going to let you slip from my grasp." at that the mysterious figure kissed Yugis neck , making him feel slight pain and pleasure. A moan slipped past Yugis lips without realizing what he did. The figure smirked and moved away , then whispered in his little ones ear.<br>"I will see you soon my dear Hikari." with that everything vanished and Yugi fell into deep and dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>AN: **I'm evil aren't I ?:D:D:D  
>Sooo did you like it?<br>I really hope you did.  
>Please <span><strong>R&amp;R .<strong>  
>For those who do I'm going to give them a lollipop. :)<p>

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **_


	3. Awakening

Hey people, more updates. Yayy,

I want to thank Sezthekitty and Riuolo for reviewing and the 9 people who are following the story.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , only the plot.<strong>

**Edit: Hey, I found some mistakes by myself, unbelievable, and I'm going to fix them and I want to thank ToxicElixir for pointing out that 'koi' is in Japanese. ^^''. For Hikari, I knew.  
>Thanks again.<br>You know what the weirdest thing is? 'Koi' in Bulgarian means 'who' :D. Strange huh?**

Well enjoy!

_Chapter 3_

_Sometimes dreams can be the the nightmares you wish to escape, but the peace you seek._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The sunlight shone through the open window, showering the boy in the bed beside the wall with it's rays.  
>As the rays illuminated the pale boy, his eyes opened and took a deep breath, like he had just came back from the dead.<br>Amethyst eyes shined with unshed tears as the boys took big gulps of air. With shaky hands Yugi managed to push himself up from the bed. Touching his forehead he could feel the sweat running down his face and body. Pulling the covers , well he tried to, looking down he saw that he was in his white shirt and ripped jeans, the bed was untouched like he had laid on it just moments ago. Suddenly the dream came rushing back. A hand flew up to touch his neck  
>'<em>You know who I am' <em>the man had said, but was it really a man? What was 'it' anyway? Yugi had felt the shape of a human, but was that an illusion?  
>'<em>I will see you soon my dear Hikari<em>.' the man had called him light. Suddenly images of the familiar crimson eyes flashed before his closed eyes. Opening his eyes with a start he took a deep breath. It seams every time he closed his eyes he suddenly stopped breathing.  
>The dream had felt to real, the brush of their lips, the bite on his neck. At that he rushed to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.<br>There laing innocently was a purple bruise. Gasping he backed away from the mirror, it wasn't because of the bruise, it was because he saw the mans face. He was smirking,taunting him, rubbing his eyes, Yugi looked up once again and saw his reflection.  
>Maybe the change from Japan to Egypt was sudden? That's why he had a strange dream?<br>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yugi took off his shirt, jeans and boxers and stepped in the shower. As much as he loved to try the bathtub, his grandpa would scold him for being late.  
>Him, grandpa, Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins were going at the dig site. They claim that they had finally found the nameless pharaohs tomb.<br>Turning on the shower, Yugi stepped in and let the hot water wash over his body. It relaxed him. Closing his eyes he relaxed, and suddenly a memory came flying by.

The incident at the school, when he had met Yami, a complete stranger, who had offered to drive him home. But when he had met the mysterious stranger, he had felt a connection with him.  
>What was he doing in the school anyway? Was he transferring? If he was, he should have seen him through the week. But he hadn't, a hot guy like him couldn't be missed. All of a sudden Yugis cheeks heated up. Hot? Where had that come from?<br>Stepping in the shower more, suddenly he bumped into something, strong and muscular. Turning around he saw, only the wall.  
>"It's the change. You aren't going insane Yugi. It's only the change." Yugi said to himself to calm his nerves, but he himself wasn't believing that. Washing his body very quick, the teen stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy white towel around himself. Going to his wardrobe, he started to take out clothes and throw them around the room.<br>"Leather,leather, leather." he threw pants and tank tops after pants and tank tops.  
>"Oh come on! Don't I have something normal?" Opening the bottom drawer, he found a pair of shorts and a top. Putting them on, he walked downstairs.<br>He saw that his grandfather had just gotten up and was still sleepy. Out of habit he rubbed his neck and paled. He had forgotten to put something to cover up the bruise. Giving out a sigh, he walked in the kitchen and opened the cup board and took out a box of cereal and some milk from the refrigerator.  
>"Morning Grandpa." he said as the elder man only grunted in response. In the mornings his grandpa wasn't very talkative. And good thing, he wasn't in the mood for explanations.<br>Eating his breakfast fast he put the bow in the sink and started to walk away.  
>"We will be leaving in an hour. And try to cover that bruise." Suddenly Yugi froze and his face heated up and than paled. He may not be very talkative in the mornings, but he was observant. Nodding like a robot, Yugi dashed to his room. Running through his drawers he found a small, light scarf, which wouldn't bother him much. Tying it around his neck, Yugi walked in the bathroom to look in the mirror. The scarf hid the bruise perfectly.<p>

Walking out of the bathroom he groaned. There were clothes all over. Picking the clothes up, the teen just shoved them in the drawers.  
>"Beep, Beep." looking out the window, he saw Rebecca and Dr. Hawkins. Taking a deep breath, Yugi opened the door and went downstairs, he could hear the elderly man laugh about something. As he put his foot on the last stair his wrist was immediately surrounded by thin pale hands.<br>"Yugi" the green eyes girl said. Yugi gave a little smile and tried to push Rebecca off.  
>"Rebecca, let Yugi go, we need to leave." That being said, the girl pouted, but let go.<br>"Oh before I forget." Dr. Hawkins,picked up a bag from the floor and took out two pair of shoes.  
>"Here, these will keep your feet safe from the heat." Putting the shoes on, Yugi made a strange face at which Grandpa chuckled. His feet felt bear.<br>"Come on, we have an hour of traveling." the group nodded and headed towards the jeep. Arthur took four hats from the back seat and told them to put them on.  
>After about an hour they arrived at the Valley of the Kings.<br>As Yugi climbed down from the jeep, he inhaled the dry deserts air. Somehow he felt all his muscles relax.  
>Looking around he saw the diggers starting to walk to the dig site. Falling back, he looked around, pyramid after pyramid, so much secrets, yet they look so plain.<br>"Yugi?" a sweet child like voice asked, snapping out of his thoughts he look at his left and saw Rebecca.  
>"Becky, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school it's Wednesday." Yugi asked curiously, but also annoyed that the girl was sticking to him like glue.<br>Chuckling at the question, Rebecca tied her hair and looked at Yugi with a big smile.  
>"No silly, we have a week off. Every month we have one week off. If there are holidays the just,make the time fit together."<br>"Oh okay."  
>"We are in the same school." Rebecca said suddenly.<br>"What?"  
>"Yep. I even managed to get you in my class. You'll love them the 11 graders are awesome. They sometimes treat me like a child, but that's to be expected."<br>"Wait did you say 11 grade?" Yugi asked blinking his eyes, not believing her words.  
>"Yep."<br>"But aren't you 12?" Yugi asked scanning the girl from top to bottom, than raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well yes, but I'm a genius, so I skipped a few grades."<br>"A few is softly said." Yugi said shocking his head.  
>As they neared the dig site, Yugi fell more and more out of line. Finally he stopped at one particularly big pyramid. Starring at it, he felt drawn.<p>

_'Come, little one.' _taking a step back he shock his head. That dream had gotten to him. Suddenly he felt the weather change, the sand started to blow and cover some of the pyramids. Seeing that the dig wasn't far away, he tried to run but failed. As he took a step, he feel into a hole and scrammed.  
>"Yugi." Rebecca shouted, as she turned she saw Yugi trying to run to catch up with them, but suddenly he disappeared, his screams were heard all over the place.<br>"Rebecca. Where is Yugi?" Suguroku asked as he and Arthur ran up to the girl.  
>"Grandpa, Yugi vanished, he was running to us and he vanished." the girl whimpered and tears fell down her face.<br>Suddenly the wind picked up again, but more strongly.  
>"We have to hide. There's a sand storm coming." one of the diggers said.<br>"But my grandson is out there." Suguroku yelled.  
>"There is no time. The storm will hit any minute. And if we don't take shelter,we will be killed." the same digger said. Everyone put a cloth on their faces as the sand blew more. The digger motioned for them to follow to one pyramid.<br>The pyramid, had been searched for artifact and so on, but they found very little in there. It seems that the pyramid was for slaves, when they died they buried them here.  
>It was strange, in Ancient Egypt, they always left the bodies to the crows to be eaten, and here they were standing in a pyramid for slaves. Suguroku wondered which Pharaoh came up with the idea.<br>"Get inside." the digger yelled, his blue eyes full of panic. Everyone ran up to the entrance and went in. As they stepped inside, the storm him.  
>"No, Yugi." Suguroku yelled and tried to run out, but was stopped by Arthur. The professor shock his head and Suguroku lifted his hands in defeat.<br>"Yugi is a strong boy, he will manage." Arthur said with a small smile and then went to comfort his crying granddaughter.  
><em>'Be safe Yugi.' <em>Suguroku thought as he looked at the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blurry amethyst eyes opened. Sitting up slowly, Yugi blinked adjusting his eyes to the darkness around him. Slowly getting up, he felt no pain. Moving his arms and legs, there was no pain. Looking up he couldn't see from where he had fallen.  
>Taking a few steps suddenly the place where he was lit up. The torches on the walls, burned to life. Yugi jumped back at that. Whimpering in fear, he felt a light breeze move around him. Yugis whole body began to tremble.<br>Where was he anyway? How did he get here?  
>The last thing he remembered was braking in to a run and then his foot sinking. Trying to control his breathing he looked around and his eyes landed on the center of the room.<br>There ,just in the center was a sarcophagus, hieroglyphics were carved in the walls. The eye of Horus staring at the sarcophagus. Moving around the room, he didn't see any bottles, where they put the persons organs in there, before they were mummified. And thank goodness, those things gave him the creeps.  
>Setting his eyes on the sarcophagus, Yugi wondered who was or what was in there. He hadn't found any door what led out side and he was stuck. At least he could do some exploring. Biting his lower lip, he debated if it was safe to open the lid.<p>

_'Come, my pretty one, open the lid.'_ that strange voice again. He had to go check his head. Finally giving in to his curiosity, Yugi put both hand on the lid and started to push it. Suddenly,like someone had helped the teen to push the lid off, it came off with ease.  
>Looking inside he was met by a mummy, but the mummy didn't look like a skeleton, it looked like the person was just buried. Tanned skin, black long lashes, eyes covered in Kohl, unruly blond bangs framed the mummies face, tree bangs went up like lightning bolts in the black hair which ended with red tips. Suddenly Yugi curiosity got the better of his as he extended his hand.<p>

_'That's right little one. Touch my tanned face, kiss my rosy lips. Awaken me from my deep slumber.' _

The voice in his head was pleading yet firm. Suddenly he felt himself just doing that. Touching a tanned cheek , the skin felt as soft as a feather and those plum red lips, they were so alluring.  
>He didn't know what had gotten over him, his mind was scramming to stop, but his body wasn't listening.<br>Leaning in he studied the persons features. He looked like the man at his school.  
>"Yami." Yugi whispered and suddenly he found his lips on the mummies. The lips felt so hot against his, that he thought that the person was alive. Pulling away second after, he starred in shock.<br>What had he done? Kissing a dead person. It was... just...  
>All of a sudden a light covered the figure and all the bandages were replaced by a shanty. The figure steered and sharp crimson eyes opened. Backing away in a wall, he saw a tanned hand covered in jewels touch the side on the sarcophagus. The man stoop up and stepped out of sarcophagus. Stretching his hands, the crimson eyes person heard a gasp.<br>Turning around he saw a little teen backed up in a wall, holding a hand over his lips. Smirking at that he walked to the person and knelled in front of him.  
>Yugi tried to make himself one with the wall, but with no luck. Whimpering, tears gathered in the corned of his eyes and fell down his cheeks. The person knelled in front of him and extended his hand to wipe the tears away but Yugi immediately flinched away.<br>"Shh, little one. My Akhu, I will not hurt you." that voice he knew that voice, the eyes the were just like in his dream. Having no control of his lips all of a sudden he whispered out  
>"Yami?" the person smiled and extended his hand and wiped the tears away.<br>"You finally, put two and two together." the person now known as Yami chuckled.  
>"How?" Yugi managed to say.<br>"Simple, this body was buried here and after years of gathering strength I managed to make my own body."  
>"You mean that was you in the school? But, but how?" really Yugi was way too curious for his own good. There was a saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. Yugi didn't know what he was getting himself into and quite frankly, he didn't want to know.<br>"Like I told you I managed to make my own body trough magic. Shadow magic to be exact." suddenly Yugi moved his head and he saw the scarf.  
>"Why are you hiding my mark?" Yami asked as he removed the scarf in one motion. Yugi gasped as cold air hit his exposed neck.<br>"There." Yami said with a proud smile on his face. Yugi looked at Yami, looked at him, he was having a bit of deja vu, Yamis posture was one of a pharaoh, he was muscular and his chest was well defined, six packs, those weren't easy to get. Suddenly he felt his face heat up and it was the incident at the school all over again.  
>"I... can you give me back my scarf?" Yugi asked shyly. The situation he was in was...awkward.<br>"Why, to hide my mark? No." Yami said and suddenly the scarf disappeared. Yugi looked at him with fearfully eyes.  
>"Now do not look at me like that habibi" Yami said as he ran his thumb over Yugis cheek.<br>Habibi, that sounded familiar, it was in Egyptian. Habibi,habibi,...yeah that's it beloved. It meant beloved. Blinking at the teen, Yugi looked at those crimson eyes,they held such power, but he saw that Yami was looking at him with such adoration, love, passion. Yugis breath hitched as he felt the crimson eyes teen come closer. Their noses were touching and their breaths mixing.  
>"Yugi, my sweet Akhu, my angel. I have finally found you." Yami whispered as he kissed Yugi. Those lips fit perfectly on his, they were dominant, but gentle. Unconsciously Yugi moaned in the kiss and he touched the tanned chest with his hands. The skin under his hands was burning,it was so hot. Yami bit Yugis lower lip and he gasped, taking the opportunity the Egyptian slipped his tongue inside and explored Yugi wet cavern.<br>Yugi mind was getting foggy by each passing second.  
>As Yami broke the kiss, Yugi was panting, looking up he was met by Yamis crimson eyes.<br>And that's all he saw before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>AN: I feel like I rushed the chapter a but, but what do you expect at 1:15 am.  
>Sorry for the mistakes, but it seems that I can't write earlier that almost 12 am.<br>Anyway please review, tell me what you think.  
>Guess what might happed to Yugi next.<br>And many thanks again to ToxicElixir. :)**

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT****!  
>I'm going at Dance Camp tomorrow today 1 September. I'll be back on 7<strong>**th**** September, sorry but I had to get everything done in the last moment, literally. I'm so sorry I couldn't post anything, but please feel free to enjoy and comment on my stories :).  
>It's going to be one crazy ride on Summer Dance Camp. :)<br>Wish me luck! ;) **


	5. Temptation

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry for not updating, it's just since I got back from camp my friends have been dragging me to the mall or to the park and I had dance classes than school begun. And being 11th grade has it's downs. We have been doing nothing but tests ;x. My head is about to explode. So I'm really sorry for not updating, I hope you can forgive me? ^^"  
>Well let's cut the chit chat and sit back and read.<p>

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter 4_

_Temptation is sometimes the hardest thing to resist,__yet the easiest to give in._

Blurry amethyst eyes opened lazily, looking around he was met by a white ceiling. Blinking a couple of times to clear his vision he got up from the bed and memories from last night came crashing in. Gasping he frantically looked around than his eyes landed on a mirror, staring right at him. He was dressed in a T-shirt which was too big for his little frame and his boxers.  
>Suddenly a deep chuckle reached his ears. Turning his head to the left he saw the "mummy" that he had woken up. "It" was dressed in a white shirt with the first four buttons opened, showing off his chest and a pair of black leather pants, the shirt hanging loosely over them and his feet bare. Yugi took a deep breath and let it out, slowly calming himself. He felt a strange tingle in his belly when he looked at the man.<p>

"I see you have woken up." Crimson eyes darkened slightly and the teen on the bed rubbed his arms a bit awkwardly.

"Where am I?" determined amethyst eyes look straight into crimson ones. Another chuckle.  
>"In a hotel room." the stranger said and smirked. Walking to the bed in a very seductive way, he sat down and grabbed Yugis chin with his fingers. Turning that angelic face to his he was met with sparkling amethyst eyes. The crimson eyed strangers eyes softened and he rubbed his thumb over a smooth cheek.<br>"Shh, don't cry little one. I won't hurt you. I promise." A smile graced the tanned mans sharp features.  
>Yugi opened his mouth than closed it, than he opened it again and closed it.<p>

"In a loss of words Yugi?" the stranger teased. The teen blinked and paled a little, with his pale features now he looked like a ghost.

"H-how do you know my name?" the teen shuttered out. The stranger chuckled and pushed Yugi roughly on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"My my , you forget easily. Should I remind you?" the tanned man purred the words in the boys ear making him shiver. Than he kissed his neck making Yugi gasp.

"Remember this? No?" He kissed the teens neck one more time than he moved to his face, his lips hovering over Yugis.

"I'm sure this will remind you." Than he kissed him. Sparks erupted in Yugis body and before he could push the stranger away, he found himself kissing the "mummy".  
>That's right this guy was a mummy, he was dead, but he felt so real.<br>Suddenly a tongues licked his bottom lip and he gasped, giving the stranger the opportunity to slip his tongue in Yugis mouth. They battled for dominance which the crimson eyes man won. When they parted a string of saliva connected them which snapped quickly. A red blush dusted Yugis cheeks and he was panting heavily. Suddenly he felt fingers going through his hair, making him relax.

"Yami." the name fell from his lips like it was so natural. The tanned man smiled and kissed Yugis forehead.  
>"Yes?" the man now identified as Yami said.<br>Yugi was trying to gather his thoughts, everything felt so right like it was meant to be. But Yugi knew better this had to be an illusion, he must be still unconscious.

"You are wrong little one." the silence was pierced by Yamis deep baritone voice. Looking up he was met by gentle eyes.

"It is not a illusion as you say. I assure you this is real." Yugi blinked, how had he know what he was thinking about. Shaking his head, the teen tried to push Yami away, but the taller man was much stronger.

"Why do you push me away Yugi? Why?" It was strange how things came to this. How he ended up here and this Yami guy has the nerve to ask him what he pushes him away?

"Look I don't know you and don't want to know you." Yugi all but shouted, really he just raised his voice. The man looked stunned and then he moved from Yugi. Getting up from the bed he cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Look, Hikari-"  
>"Stop calling me that." Yugi snapped. Yami took a deep breath and let it out.<br>"I have been trying to be patient with you, but you have been nothing but a pain and acting like a bitch." Yami shouted, his crimson eyes darkening. At that Yugi got a little frightened but stood his ground non the less.

"If kidnapping me,kissing me and harassing me is being patient, well sorry." the smaller teen threw his hand in the air from frustration. Yami growled and his fists clenched.

"Look I saved you, that storm would have killed you, I saved you and twice if you think about it. You own me your life."

"I don't own you anything. I never asked you do those things." The argument was getting heated, unconsciously they had moved closer together, Yugi had gotten up and crossed the room.  
>Now they were standing face to face.<p>

"You think so." Yami said angrily.  
>"I know so." and that was it. They were kissing each other, hurriedly, they were like two animals deprived from everything. Suddenly Yugi found himself backed into a wall, his legs hooked around Yamis wrist, his hands in that silk like hair and Yami kissing and biting his neck. A moan slipped past the teens lips. What was his mind doing to him. Controlling his body, making him crave the stranger. Suddenly he felt hands under the shirt scratching his sides, Yugi arched up and moaned.<p>

"I see, a few minutes ago we were arguing now we are all over each other." Yami chuckled and Yugi groaned.

"Shut up and kiss me." Yugi demanded, and Yami smirked.  
>"Gladly." and like that they were kissing with so much passion and heat ti was too much. As they parted, both mans eyes glazed over and fell on the floor lifelessly.<p>

Amethyst eyes opened only to stare in blackness. Looking around there was only darkness.

"Hello is anybody here?" he asked and his voice echoed through the emptiness. Out of nowhere a deep chuckle was heard.

"Come my sweet Aibou, join me, be my queen." Yami materialized in front of him dressed like a pharaoh. His eyes roamed Yamis body, he was so gorgeous.

"Yugi?" Yami asked and extended his hand. Looking up he was met by a small smile.  
>"Will you join me?"<br>"To what?" at that Yami smirked.

"To claiming my rightful place as pharaoh of the world of course." at that Yugi gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Please don't kill me. It seams I have lost shape a bit . Hopefully during vacation which starts officially today ,well it had to be our last day of school, but we just gave each other gifts and then we went to watch a movie. Like I said I'll try to update soon, but I have two painting to finish and they are for Christmas, but for you guys I'll find time to write.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it. ~

**Please review. :)**


End file.
